


How to Seduce Your Husband

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cum Inflation, I will make notes of the bad stuff in each respective chapter notes, Infidelity, Knotting, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Pheromones, Pining, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sokka is 19, Strangers to Lovers, Zuko is 20, all character ages raised, but they will get better, expect things to get worse before they get better, like 69 percent cacao, pseudo hunt, semi arranged matings, semi-dark fic, the war ended decades ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A masked ball.  A handsome stranger.  High expectations. And once there's a mating bite marring your skin there's no going back.Zuko finds himself mated to a beautiful, gentle Alpha from the Southern Water Tribe and wants nothing more than to be the perfect Omega to match, but his husband's indifference to their marriage leads to self-doubt and frustration.  Open communication?  What is that?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 344
Collections: anonymous





	1. The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So. This fic is not at all like the stuff I normally would post, which is why I'm doing it anonymously. This will be a lot darker than my usual prose and I don't want people to think that I'm usually this dark--NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH IT, but it could taint my otherwises saintly works. /halo
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy this story. I promise there will be a happy ending in time, but for now let's just get the setting out of the way...

The Masque Cotillion was a grand affair. Nobles, the wealthy upper class, and even royalty made up the procession filing into the Hunter’s Ballroom, all dressed in fancy dresses and regalia to denote their power and status. The two-story facility housed banquet halls, open air gardens, and lush, private rooms to be used at the guests’ leisure. Only private invitations and letters of recommendation allowed for attendance and the premises was heavily guarded to keep uninvited party crashers, or more commonly known as peasantry riff-raff, out.

The Hunter’s Ballroom was located in a centralized location to all the world’s countries; a town by the name of Shu Jing situated on a lush, mountainous island in the far east of the Fire Nation. The building, impressive in its own right, was surrounded by beautiful waterfalls on three sides, blocking it from the sight of prying eyes. It was perhaps one of the most secure facilities one could imagine and for good reason.

“Hunting” Omegas for breeding was illegal in all four nations and had been for decades, the act seen as a barbaric and dangerous game that led more often than not into bloody fights between Alpha hunters over potential mates. However, the idea that perfect compatibility could be only ascertained by allowing nature to take its course was often at odds with the old practice of matchmaking between noble houses and blue bloods. So a compromise was found and the Masque Cotillion was established.

The Masque Cotillion would be a party where eligible Alpha and Omega would attend along with their families for a gathering to eat, drink and socialize. The event started early in the day, then after sunset the families would move to the second floor of the building while the unmated Alpha and Omega were left downstairs to pair off, and couples who left their rooms with mating marks were welcomed in the morning as officially wedded.

There were a few rules and measure set into place to ensure the safety of the participants. First and foremost, of course, was that no fighting would be allowed. Bloodshed would be cause for immediate removal from the Hunter’s Ballroom and the ensuing shame from such a response could invalidate a participant’s chances of finding a proper mate entirely.

Second, all family members who came in support of their Alpha or Omega invitee were required to wear proper scent blockers and to cover all mating glands to indicate their lack of availability. In contrast, all Alpha and Omega participants were required to do the opposite. They would need to abstain from scene blockers and suppressants and keep their most vulnerable mating glands, those on their necks and wrists, exposed at all times to show they were available.

And last, but certainly not least, all participants were to wear facial coverings that hid at least 80 percent of their face. While such measures can’t fully keep the results as organic as a true “blind hunt” would, it was an extra step to ensure matings based on inherent physical compatibility rather than an ambitious Alpha trying to score with a higher status Omega, or vice versa.

The day of the Cotillion had finally arrived and Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation and first Omega son in generations, was _terrified_. For all his twenty years of life, Zuko had done his best to be the perfect son to honor his family but his foolishness often outweighed his intentions. In a sense, this was his last shot to prove he could help advance his family by attracting a perfect match; one that would ensure children, certainly, but also add more wealth or strengthen political ties. Wishing for a loving mate, someone he was fond of or could trust to just be kind, these things Zuko could only pray for to whatever spirits were willing to listen. But Zuko had also learned very, very early in life that the spirits didn’t pay much mind to those who prayed. Sometimes a person had to take their fate into their own hands.

His father and sister had gone ahead of him, mingling with the other maskless attendees. While the main order of business was certainly matchmaking, that didn’t mean rubbing elbows with other world leaders was off the table. His uncle Iroh stayed nearby however, hovering around the buffet tables and filling his belly with an assortment of rare delicacies provided by the in-house chefs. Zuko couldn’t bring himself to eat, instead only sipping occasionally from a flute of white wine. He wanted to just sink into the background, avoiding the harsh smells of the several Alpha and Omega milling about the room. Things were already too loud and he was getting a headache.

Uncle Iroh was trying to goad him into making some small conversation but Zuko wasn’t having it, stubbornly refusing to make eye contact with anyone... at least until he saw a familiar mask across the room. _Mai._ She had shown him her secretary peacock mask secretly before their inevitable sojourn in Shu Jing, promising him the safety and comfort of a friend. He hadn’t been able to retrieve his own mask from its security box so instead he had merely described it to her; it was that of a dragon with bright reds and golds to match his loose-fitting robes, embroidered by hand with silk thread to imitate a dragon’s scales.

“I will find you,” she had promised him, words soft and secretive as they sat near one another under the tree near the turtleduck pond barely a fortnight prior. Mai had taken his hand in hers, holding it gently but with a fierceness behind her eyes that left no doubt of her sincerity. “We can become mates, and you will not have to endure some brute forcing themself on you for political gain. We will always have each other.”

There was no real attraction between them but Zuko knew deep in his heart that if he walked away from this party without a mate in tow he would have no home left to return to, but the possibility of being taken by some stranger was too much to bear. With Mai, he could at least have a friend by his side for the rest of his days. That would surely make life bearable even if they had trouble conceiving. One child. That was all he needed to truly bear. Then the two of them could spend the rest of their days in contented companionship.

Mai looked at him now from across the room, two Omega at both her sides in conversation, but the slightest inclination of her head let Zuko know their plan was still on. Thankful, he allowed himself to relax his stiff posture and took a deeper, more fortifying drink of his wine.

“Ah, Blademaster Piandao, what a pleasure and a surprise to see you here,” his uncle said, breaking Zuko from his thoughts. Turning, Zuko’s mouth tugged into a smile, recognizing his old instructor from before he presented and he gave a bow out of respect.

“Master Piandao, it’s been a long while,” Zuko said, warmth bubbling up inside him that had nothing to do with the wine he drank.

Piandao returned their smiles with an easy one of his own, indulging Zuko in a return bow. “It has, General, young Dragon.” His eyes shifted back to Iroh, brows raising ever so slightly. “Is it really such a surprise? I have attended for my students in the past.”

“You came here for me?” Zuko asked, frowning. “I didn’t think anyone outside my family was allowed.”

“Ah,” Piandao sighed, his smile turning wry, “while I am happy to support you as well, Dragon, I am actually here for another student. One that I personally wrote a recommendation for attendance.”

“Oh.” While that wasn’t surprising, it dampened Zuko’s mood a bit to hear his teacher had another student here. Foolish, yet again, for wishing for more than he was allotted.

Still, Piandao reached out and placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “But I am happy to have run into you again. It has been far too long. I hope you have managed to take some time to yourself and continue to work on your katas.”

Zuko ducked his head, warmth once again filling his chest. “Every chance I get, Master.”

Piandao clapped him on the shoulder once then turned back to Iroh, and from there Zuko knew he was dismissed to continue his brooding but he didn’t really feel like sulking in the corner anymore. Now that he knew Mai was nearby he felt calm enough to mill about the room and at least act like he cared to make friendly with the other potential Alpha mates in attendance. That way his father couldn’t very well claim he had gone behind everyone’s back with Mai to circumvent the natural mating process, and in doing so cheat his family out of a potentially stronger political tie.

Of this year’s twenty-two participants in the Masque Cotillion only nine were Omega. At least four Alpha were destined to leave tonight without a mate though statistically there was likely to be more than that. Usually at least one or two of the attending Omega were unable to make a strong connection despite all the pheromones permeating the spaces around them. Usually those who remained unattached received an invitation for the next year’s Cotillion but there was no guarantee.

“An Omega’s worth lies only in their abilities to forge bonds and produce heirs,” his father had said years ago. Zuko hadn’t understood why Ozai had said such a cruel thing to his mother then but looking back now he realized it was her inability to give him Alpha sons that caused such a rift to draw between them. Zuko, despite not having presented at the time, had shown several overt Omega tendencies already at that tender age so his first heat was simply an inevitable failure in his father’s eyes.

 _At least he has Azula_ , Zuko thought as he spied her across the way, making friendly with some of the other unavailable Alpha in the room. Only one family member was allowed to participate in the true events of the Cotillion, and as Zuko was older and an Omega his “need” for a mate was seen as a higher priority.

Azula laughed at something one of the Alpha said then responded with what was surely a sharp quip of her own, earning her impressed nods from both Alpha men. Zuko wondered how it felt to be so effortlessly perfect in any given situation. He wondered if she ever got tired of winning.

Probably not.

He was pulled away from his gloomy thoughts by a sudden shock of sea air hitting him in the face, like he had just stepped out of his family’s vacation home back on Ember Island. Blinking rapidly, Zuko shook himself mentally and turned, his eyes searching for the source of such an incredibly forceful scent.

Alpha. Male. Wolf. His brain took quick stock of the man lounging comfortable against a support beam in the far corner. In his hand the Wolf held a plate of grilled fish and spiced shrimp, happily munching away like there wasn’t tons of eligible Omega drifting through the room attempting to lure in a potential mate. While just about every other masked Alpha was attempting to exude as many pheromones as possible and chatting up all the Omega around them, this one just didn’t seem to care.

Zuko didn’t realize he had moved closer until Wolf looked up at him, brilliant blue eyes blinking at him from behind the steel gray of his mask. Dark skin covered hard muscle and clothing made of furs and hides rather than woven textiles, clear indications he was from the Northern Water Tribe. They had a hierarchy and several rich exporters of hand-crafted goods, so while there were mostly Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom in attendance there were also a handful of Water Tribe folk milling about.

Wolf was a different type of handsome than what Zuko was used to; his clothing was made to compliment his shape rather than hide it under layers. The thick muscles of his arms and thighs struck a cord deep in Zuko’s stomach, curling warmer and up into his arms. Wolf’s hair was pulled back with the sides shaved close to the head, making for an interesting style choice so unlike Zuko’s own traditional topknot. He found himself wanting to touch it.

“Um,” Wolf said, glancing around and behind him before centering his attention back on Zuko, “Hey. Nice, uh, to meet you?”

Zuko, realizing he had been staring, thanked Agni he had at least the mask to hide his blush as he attempted to salvage the moment. “O-oh. Yes, hello there.”

“Hi,” Wolf said, grinning sheepishly. Zuko smiled back then froze.

Oh, spirits, what did he say to a _complete stranger_? He wasn’t even sure who this Water Tribesman really was to give him context for a normal conversation. How did the other Omega in the room do it so naturally?

“What, ah, are you eating there?” Zuko finally asked, stepping closer as if what the Alpha had on his plate was what really drew him closer. Maybe it really had. The smell of crisp sea air seemed to flow off Wolf in waves but fish also came from the sea. Could it have been a trick of the mind? Was Zuko just hungry despite his anxiety?

Zuko tilted his head to the side, looking up at Wolf through the corner of his eye. The Wolf swallowed, mouth working for a moment as if he had forgotten how to speak ( _Makes two of us_ , Zuko thought with some relief) before closing his mouth with an audible click of his teeth.

Pinching off a piece of grilled fish from his plate, the Wolf licked his lips and spoke again, the quality of his voice pitched lower than before. “Fish. You should try some. Here...”

Wolf offered the morsel of fish, his gaze intense, and Zuko felt blood rush hot through his veins. Slowly, he leaned forward and opened his mouth, allowing Wolf to place the tender fish into his mouth. He closed his lips around the tips of Wolf’s fingers, his tongue gliding along the rough callouses. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. Wolf pressed his thumb against Zuko’s bottom lip and Zuko closed his eyes, losing himself in the touch.

Swallowing, Zuko tilted his head again to lean into the barely there touch, then nearly fell over when Wolf pulled away abruptly. Shocked by the sudden movement and belatedly by his own behavior, Zuko stiffened and stepped back, blinking to regain his senses. Wolf looked halfway to panicked. He glanced down at his plate, then back to Zuko, then back to his plate, only to shove it into Zuko’s hand with a stuttered apology.

“Uh, I gotta go, um, get something to drink,” Wolf said in a hurry, then dashed off into the crowd leaving Zuko with the remnants of his dinner. Awkwardly, Zuko shuffled to the side and left the plate on a stone bench that was currently unoccupied. He hesitated, then placed the half-drunk flute of wine down as well.

Sighing, Zuko made his way around the outskirts of the room towards a door. Suddenly he didn’t want to be around anyone, the moment of vulnerability that had overcome him now spiking his anxiety. He only hoped his uncle wouldn’t come looking for him, he wouldn’t know what to say if he asked if he was fine. Zuko would probably break down crying and he couldn’t do that, not now, not here. If he had to talk to anyone Zuko hoped it would be Mai and Mai only. Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

His internal clock told him it would still be another hour or so before sunset. He had some time to find a secluded spot to hide then all he had left to do was wait. Mai would come for him. She promised.

She _promised._


	2. Dancing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just got finished with a nine-day stretch of work? GUESS WHO
> 
> But now that _that_ nightmare is over, I hope y'all are ready for some feather-light fluff, steam and porn. Because that's what you're getting. For those of you waiting for angst, I'm laying groundwork here so just be patient. ;3c
> 
> Tags have been updated. This chapter contains what I would consider "dub-con" considering anything like sex pollen or pheromones are somewhat drug-like and make fully formed consent more ambiguous. Other considerations for this chapter are anal sex, fingering, biting/marking, semi-public sex, knotting and cum inflation.
> 
> Inspiration for this chapter comes from [this spotify play list](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lln8X2kXfYVME3v2mlpBN) and the lovely comments left by viewers like YOU! <333

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ Zuko recited the silent commands in his head, his eyes focused on the twin flames he kept alive in his hands. His palms faced up, resting on his knees while he sat lotus position in the middle of a hedge maze. The maze was located in one of the many open air gardens contained in the Hunter’s Ballroom; an illusion of freedom surrounded by four walls.

When Zuko had first set eyes upon the garden he knew this was his best bet for a safe place to hide away. He scented a wooden beam near the entrance leading out of the hall but otherwise kept his hands to himself; Mai would surely be able to find his smell and understand his clue. Then Zuko set off into the maze, twisting his way into the depths until he was too lost to find his own way out. All that was left to do was wait. And wait. And wait.

Until fairly recently meditation had never come easy to Zuko. In his youth resentment and shame had overwhelmed him, keeping him too distracted to clear his mind enough for peace. Then four years ago his grandfather had declared Azula, newly presented as Alpha, as his heir and it was like the brimming tension inside him had been lanced. There were still expectations that came with being a prince of the Fire Nation but now, no longer holding the weight of ruling on his shoulders, Zuko could actually breathe. He tried not to think of how that also correlated with how his father no longer lurked at the edges of his training or grilled him on his lessons at dinner.

Now, resting on a flat stone slab in a secluded bower, surrounded by greenery and the sounds of cicadas and falling water as the sky gradually changed from red to purple, Zuko felt... calm.

The sound of a twig snapping shattered his concentration and Zuko gasped, flames extinguishing as he went rigid, waiting, listening.

“Ma-” Zuko swallowed back her name, fearing what someone else might think should he reveal even a hint of their plan. Instead, he shuffled a little further back into the alcove, trying to make himself as small as possible.

There! No mistaking it, there was someone in the hedge maze slowly making their way closer to Zuko’s hiding spot. It could be Mai, or it could be someone else. Another Omega looking for respite? Or an Alpha on the prowl.

Teeth digging into his bottom lip, Zuko allowed the pain to ground him and he took a long breath through his nose, then slowly and as silently as possible released it. He closed his eyes one second, two seconds, then opened them, his face schooled back into a calm mask. No matter who came around that bend Zuko had determined to keep his cool and get through it unscathed.

Stepping out from around the corner, a man dressed in Water Tribe blues stood tall, his profile to Zuko, and took a deep breath as if searching. The Wolf paused a moment then turned slowly, blue eyes lighting up the moment his gaze landed on Zuko and then the most beautiful smile burst across his face. It was like the sun rising over the horizon, leaving Zuko gut-punched.

The Wolf stalked closer but his mouth full of teeth was anything but threatening. “Hey there.”

Zuko swallowed back the sudden dryness in his throat, fighting to find his words. Brilliantly, he managed to return the greeting. “... Hey.” That only seemed to make the Wolf grin impossibly wider.

Wolf leaned against the stiff hedge, keeping in Zuko’s line of sight but not quite close enough to feel like he was looming over him. He looked casual, comfortable, not at all stiff and nervous like he had been earlier when he had shared a bite of his dinner with Zuko.

“Some cotillion, huh? There hasn’t even been any dancing.”

His words gave Zuko pause. “Dancing? What’s dancing got to do with this?”

“Uh, it’s a _cotillion_ , duh? Dancing is in the name.”

Zuko huffed an amused breath, shaking his head. “I doubt the person who came up with the name was trying to be anything less than pretentious.”

Wolf laughed and, oh, that was a nice laugh. Open, free and lacking the rigidity Zuko had grown used to in court life. Under the mask, Wolf’s smile was a bright row of teeth that nearly shined even in the ever growing darkness of the night. Zuko hadn’t realized when it begun but he was smiling back, leaning closer towards the Alpha even from his seated position.

“Then why don’t we cut that pretension?” Moving away from the hedge, Wolf moved even closer but he stopped and held out a hand; not pushing or demanding, just an offer. The teeth left his smile but his gaze was still warm, welcoming. _Kind._ “Dance with me?”

Zuko reached up slowly, then hesitated. “... There’s no music.”

“You don’t need music to dance.”

He bit his lip. “I’m a terrible dancer.”

The Wolf chuckled. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

The challenge was just an excuse but enough of one to cut down on the last remaining hesitancy in Zuko, reaching out to take the Alpha’s larger hand in his and, wow, his fingers were thick and calloused in a way that had his insides quivering. Wolf pulled Zuko to his feet, surprising him by drawing Zuko in close until they were chest to chest. Zuko gasped, clutching the Alpha’s biceps as his senses were overwhelmed with the sudden onslaught of delicious salty air engulfing them.

Wolf rested his hands against Zuko’s lower back and hip, keeping him close without putting any power behind it. Zuko could easily step away, shrug off the touch if he wanted. He could run, leave a burning trail to cover his escape, try to find Mai... but he didn’t.

He didn’t.

Zuko slid one hand up, across Wolf’s shoulder until his fingertips grazed his neck and the warm, sensitive scent gland there. A full body shiver from the Alpha indicated the touch had some effect on him but with the mask it was hard to tell fully what Wolf was thinking. Studying the blue eyes peering through the holes of the barrier Zuko could see warmth bleeding into something deeper and wanting until it was too much.

Zuko ducked his head, pressing his forehead against the Alpha’s shoulder and Wolf’s body tensed. Waiting, Zuko held his position and felt the Wolf shift, his mask brushing against Zuko’s hair while he took a deep sniff at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The hand on his hip _squeezed_ and Zuko keened softly in the back of his throat, pressing closer still.

“You...” Wolf swallowed audibly near Zuko’s ear, his lips grazing the shell ever so gently. The hand at Zuko’s back lifted, touching his chin and lifted his face as Wolf angled them closer. “Can I...?”

Zuko’s eyes closed and their lips met. It was just a soft press of their mouths together, once, twice, then Zuko released a hot breath he had been holding, body going slack against the Wolf’s. The Wolf managed to keep hold of him, deepening their kiss now that Zuko was pliant and warm and wanting.

Sparks danced in Zuko’s chest growing hotter with each passionate slide of tongue into his mouth. The distinct taste of alcohol bled through the kiss, adding to the heady sensation crashing through him. Heat chased the play of fingers along Zuko’s neck, down his chest, pushing aside the cloth of his robes until it fell from his shoulder. Cold wind, brine, fire plumbs, and hot cinnamon mixed in the air at the slide of a wrist against his neck and Zuko’s eyes flew open. He had never been scented by a non family member before and the mix of haze and sharp clarity that warred in his brain couldn’t overshadow the instinctual longing that hallowed him out and left Zuko aching to be fulfilled.

They had stopped kissing at some point, just breathing in each other’s air, held close and tense like two magnets poised just barely out of pull reach. The Alpha didn’t move. Breaking eye contact Zuko turned his back to the Wolf. But he did not step away.

Zuko’s hands moved to his waist, taking the slipping sash and tugging it loose and letting the fabric slid through his fingers, pooling on the ground. Warm, thick arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against a broad chest. The sun burning inside Zuko’s belly flared, wanting.

Teeth grazed against the back of his neck, his mating gland, just a light scrape. Zuko moaned, tilting his head and offering his neck to the Alpha, wanting their scents to cement together permanently.

Again, the Wolf whispered, lips delicate as petals against his heated gland. “Can I?”

Zuko whined, undignified in a way he normally couldn’t bear, hands clutching against the Alpha’s on his skin. “Please!”

That seemed to be enough as the Wolf licked a slick line against the mating gland, hot tongue against hot skin, and then bit down, hard, harder, breaking the skin and suddenly Zuko was on fire. He keened, body writhing back against the Alpha, _his Alpha_ , wanting more, needing more, sure he would die if they didn’t come together. The pain from the bite should have been excruciating, but it was heavily dampened by overwhelming yearning and further still with each delicate lap of the Alpha’s tongue against the wound. Foreign thoughts entered Zuko’s mind, similar feelings of desire mixed with a determination to protect, possess. Fill. Overcome. Mate.

A painful throb echoed through Zuko’s core and he began to fall, down down down to his knees, the Alpha following. Shrugging off his robes, wanting nothing between him and his mate, Zuko stretched out his arms to rest his elbows on the slab of stone. His body moved through the motions of presenting for his Alpha, angling his body and spreading his knees to lift his ass in the air. A soft swear whispered behind him let him know the Alpha was enraptured, hands now resting on Zuko’s bare hips as calloused thumbs rubbed gentle circles into the flesh of his back. His thighs felt cold, wet, and Zuko realized that slick had been slowly streaming from his hole, his body naturally preparing itself for his mate.

Another throb of heat left Zuko whimpering, looking back over his shoulder but it was difficult to see, the dragon mask cutting into his peripherals. Desperate, he tried to widen the gap between his knees to entice his Alpha in.

A low growl from Wolf sent waves of shivers through Zuko’s limbs. The press of a thumb at his hole, stretching, just barely a breach left Zuko gasping, bearing back against the touch. He wanted, he _needed_ more.

“Fuck,” the Alpha muttered again, shifting his hand and pressing inward with a finger. “You’re so wet, so tight... _fuck_.”

Zuko’s body seemed to know exactly what to do to drive his Alpha insane, muscles tightening around the digit inside him, rocking back as more and more slick gushed from his hole. Just one finger wasn’t enough!

“More, Alpha,” Zuko gasped, voice harsh and low with desire. “Please, I need more, Alpha!”

Wolf shushed him and while he did add another finger, trying to open Zuko further, he was also doing something else. Something Zuko couldn’t see. And that wouldn’t do, having his Alpha distracted from him. Zuko rocked back onto Wolf’s hand with a loud moan. Triumph warmed Zuko further at the reaction, the Alpha leaning closer, bare thigh touching bare thigh as he pressed his chest to Zuko’s back. A kiss against the mating mark followed by a huff of laughter against his cheek had Zuko melting.

“Impatient, huh?” Wolf’s fingers pressed deeper, curling them, searching for Zuko’s sweet spot. Zuko gasped, arching against Wolf as pleasure spiked through him, sating that burning urge for at least a moment.

Zuko’s thoughts swam in a pleasant haze while the Alpha continued to open him up, stretching him in preparation for what Zuko could only imagine was a sizable cock. He hadn’t gotten the chance to look but all Alpha were said to have huge dicks, just as Omega were malleable, their bodies able to stretch to fit their mates.

The Alpha added a third finger and Zuko’s mind broke free, just a moment of lucidity, enough to wonder if anyone could hear them from beyond the maze. Was anyone from the party up on the second floor balconies, peering in on them with judging eyes. Jealousy overrode Zuko’s embarrassment and he grasped for Wolf’s hand, the one he now used to brace against the ground, scrambling to draw it to him. Wolf readjusted his weight behind Zuko, allowing Zuko to tug his hand up and press his wrist against his neck in a desperate need to share their scents again.

“So needy,” his Alpha chuckled, rubbing his wrist down Zuko’s chest for good measure before taking his cock in hand, giving it a gentle tug. Zuko’s hips stuttered forward and the Alpha kissed his nape, removing the slicked coated fingers from his hole, leaving him open and empty. But the loss was quickly followed by a thick, hard heat against his hole, just sliding against the rim teasingly.

Zuko’s muscles tensed, suddenly aware that this was it, but the Alpha nibbled against his mating glance, right over the spot where he had bitten and the tension was cut, bleeding away with a sigh. The blunt head of the Alpha’s cock pressed to his entrance then pressed deeper. Inch by inch, Zuko’s body tightening to try and draw him in further, wanting more, more, more until he was dizzy with it. Wolf leaned back, bringing Zuko with him until he was resting in his Alpha’s lap, body full with his legs sprawled awkwardly about his Alpha’s thighs.

For a moment they just rested there, Zuko adjusting to the tight presence of his Alpha fully buried in him while the Alpha panted behind him, one hand idly resting on Zuko’s belly while the other eased gently along one of Zuko’s thighs. Slick fingertips rubbed against muscle, following the line of his leg to the curve of his ankle, tenderly squeezing the small scent gland there. Zuko purred in his chest, soothed by the strangely considerate touches.

Lips crept along his neck, up into his hair and the Alpha breathed deep, chest rumbling in contentment.

The hand on Zuko’s stomach traveled up, fingertips grazing over a nipple and pinching, but not too hard. Zuko gasped, rocking up and pleasure followed, shooting up his spine. Another soft chuckle from his Alpha, tugging a cord in Zuko’s belly. Zuko rocked again, adjusted himself to be more fully seated against his Alpha, then rocked again. And again. And again.

“That’s it,” Wolf encouraged, slightly strained. “That’s it. Take what you need, babe.”

It would be easier if the Alpha just fucked into him, Zuko thought as he began to catch a rhythm, his hands grasping at the ground for better purchase. If his Alpha would just take him, force him down and fuck him senseless instead of this slow build up, letting Zuko handle the pacing. It would have been easier than this torturous grind but not nearly as sweet. Not without his Alpha’s tender touches, the gentle nibbling against the mating mark, or the encouraging words he spoke so softly against Zuko’s skin.

“So beautiful... Gorgeous... Sweet little thing... My mate.”

Finally something started to shatter, an invisible wall, and Zuko keened high in his throat, falling back against Wolf with a whimper. “Please, Alpha,” he panted, “I need...”

“What do you need?” his Alpha whispered, nipping at his ear. “Tell me what you need.”

Zuko sobbed, trying to nuzzle back despite their masks clattering against one another. “Please, please, Alpha...”

“Tell me what you need,” the Wolf repeated, but this time with just the edge of a Command in his voice and that wall _broke_.

“Alphaaaa,” Zuko moaned, hips hitching again weakly. “I need you, your _ngh_ -knot, your seed, _please_ Alpha—” He gasped. Wolf shifted under him, teeth biting again into Zuko’s mating gland as he planted himself more firmly, then rocked forward and up into Zuko with an overwhelming strength. There wasn’t any building up, his Alpha setting a hard pace from the start while Zuko bounced on his cock just trying to keep up.

Their postured changed slightly, Zuko almost falling forward onto his face if not for the Alpha’s strong arm keeping him up. The angle allowed his mate to lean further over him, fucking hard and deep until they were back on their knees again, Zuko just barely able to stay coherent with the overwhelming presence of his Alpha all around him.

The knot began to make itself known, adding just a bit more pressure to Zuko’s hole as his Alpha pressed back in with every jerk of his hips. The knot widened, beginning to flare until finally it stuck and his Alpha groaned, stilling above him while heat filled Zuko’s belly. Gasping, seizing, Zuko’s vision went white as orgasm after orgasm raked through his body.

* * *

Drool pooling down his chin, Zuko blinked and came back to himself in increments. He didn’t remember falling to his side but there he was, uncomfortable on the ground with arms around him, holding him close. Zuko could only have been senseless for a minute or so, because Wolf was still connected with him, his knot still tightly holding them together. Heat rushed into Zuko’s stomach again and he reached down, hand caressing his stretched skin as it grew bigger from trying to accommodate his mate’s seed.

Another wave of heat filled him and Zuko groaned, closing his eyes. Maybe just a little more rest would do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and encouragements! Please let me know what you think, your predictions, questions, concerns~ If you want spoilers I will let you have them but you have to specify that lol


End file.
